


[Breddy]想听你唱歌

by TenJujubes



Series: Breddy [1]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, breddy - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenJujubes/pseuds/TenJujubes
Summary: “Brett，我想听你唱歌。”“？”“就是突然想听了。”“我唱歌跑调。”“说的好像我第一次听你唱歌一样，你跑不跑调我还能不知道？”“我在图书馆。”“可是我现在就想听。”“好吧。”
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Series: Breddy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Breddy]想听你唱歌

**Author's Note:**

> //来源于和cp的日常对话
> 
> //热衷于写无脑小甜饼
> 
> //无差
> 
> //ooc，私设重重
> 
> //因为对音乐学院不是很了解就写成理工科学校了orz

Eddy觉得他快要招架不住了。

他正坐在学校某间研讨室靠窗角落的沙发上，腿上放着他的笔记本电脑，新建一个空白文档，感受着后颈处时不时从关得不怎么严的窗缝窜出来的凉气，看着一个小组成员在对面立着的白板上用记号笔写着什么，也许是架子太过松散或是正在写着什么的人太过激动，白板轻微的晃了几下，带着架子在地板上微微滑动，发出刺耳的摩擦声与金属相互碰撞的咯吱声，这对Eddy来讲是猝不及防的对耳朵的折磨。

他正在参加选修课期末作业的小组讨论。因为他一直很喜欢小提琴，也听了不少古典乐，所以在选课单上看到有古典音乐赏析这门课时他想也没想就定了这门选修，并且在充分的准备和流畅的网速支持中顺利成为这门课的听众之一。

只不过，

Eddy把目光从面前用黑笔写了些什么的白板上转移到右手握着的手机屏幕上。

只不过他没想到人文选修课的结课作业一般都会是小组报告。

早知道就和Brett一起选什么见鬼的康德哲学了！Eddy打开和Brett的ins聊天框，发了一串省略号过去。

“我就是觉得小提琴比钢琴更好，小提琴有着更悠扬的音色和更丰富的变化，其中蕴含的感情也更充沛！你说是吧，Eddy？”

在白板前讨论着什么的几人逐渐争吵起来，话题也逐渐偏移到“哪个乐器最好”这种很明显没有什么正确答案的无意义的比较上。其中坚持“小提琴最好”的同学显然抓住Eddy拉小提琴这一事实，高声赞美小提琴的同时试图想要把Eddy拉到小提琴阵营中，尽管看起来这个阵营目前只有他一个人。

Eddy显然并不想加入这场无谓的争论，他摆出一副无辜的表情，像是被突然提及的透明人，猝不及防道：“啊？我...觉得都挺好的，哈哈。”干笑两声后，Eddy无视了几位同学期待的眼神，低头看了眼手机，又迅速冲着他们扬了扬拿着手机的右手，解释道：“你们先讨论，我查一些背景资料，这些总不能少。”

说完Eddy毫不掩饰敷衍与想要退出谈话的急切，身体向后靠在沙发柔软的靠垫上，把手机举在眼前。

然后他看到Brett一分钟前发过来的消息：

“？”

Eddy笑了笑，庆幸自己提早退出“战场”，不然Brett就会被消息轰炸了——肯定全部是自己单方面的抱怨然后消息发出去后又开始反省自身向Brett承认自己控制不住的暴躁脾气——还好今天能聊点什么轻松话题了。

“在研讨室，有个报告要做，正在小组讨论，结果他们争起来了，我刚刚迅速逃离战场。”

发完消息他没急着锁屏，坐起身把手机贴着笔记本电脑屏幕立在键盘上方的缝隙处，然后在电脑空白文档上打下了“背景资料：”几个字。

然后他看到手机屏幕上出现了个新的消息框：

“挺好的，等他们冷静下来再继续讨论吧。”

Eddy把手机从缝隙处捏起来，光速在手心处给手机找了个舒服的位置方便打字：

“好。”

他又在表情栏里翻看了半天，发过去了一个脸红微笑的表情(•͈˽•͈)

意识到这样有可能会结束聊天，Eddy又敲下了几个字发过去：

“你在干嘛？复习么？”

“对，在图书馆借了本哲学书，正准备写康德哲学的结课论文。”Brett回复的很快，显然也正在玩手机而不是在图书馆认真学习。

“结课论文？！你们不用做小组报告吗！”

Eddy微微抬头，视线从电脑屏幕上方掠过，定格在白板上飘逸字体的“小提琴”和跟在它尾巴后面的一个大大加粗的感叹号。同学激动的辩论声还在小小的研讨室中回响，充当Eddy聊天的背景音。

“不用啊，老师说根据课程内容写一篇3k的论文就好，我听说图书馆有一本他自己写的书，过来翻一翻。”

“好吧。”Eddy耷拉着脑袋，知道Brett也有正事要干之后也不想继续无意义的聊天浪费时间，发完消息后就锁屏将手机放下，用触控板打开电脑的浏览器，在搜索框中输入“古典音乐”四个字后按下回车，无数的网站按照顺序一个一个呈现出来，Eddy首先点开了最上方的wikipedia。

他知道“好吧/好”算是两人之间结束对话的信号，只要没有新话题出现，就不会有对话继续下去，所以接下来的几分钟里他并没有把注意力分给正面朝上放在大腿边的手机。

耳边的背景音分贝又大了一些，现在好像在争论“历史上最伟大的作曲家了”Eddy分神听了一小会儿，很快又专注的看着眼前的网页，时不时在空白文档里打下几行关键句和理解。

不知道什么时候，小组同学们停止了争论，或许是Eddy专注地敲打键盘的声音让他们意识到本次讨论的重点是小组报告，他们纷纷绕过研讨室中间的圆桌围在Eddy坐着的沙发两边，看着这个一言不发的人在文档里不断增加新段落。

“哦！我们可以这么来讲！Eddy你好厉害！”

Eddy在背景介绍段落结束后简单的列了一下他想要谈论的几个重点，听到夸张的赞美后他也只是扯了扯嘴角，不想回应却又不得不回应，“这是我的想法，如果你们没有别的建议的话，我们就可以分工查资料写讲稿了。”

他始终盯着自己的电脑屏幕，避免一切视线接触——这会让他感到不自在。

“好耶！”几人欢呼着回到圆桌上开始分配任务，Eddy突然觉得他好累，还要听几个人在圆桌上激烈讨论怎么分工谁查哪一方面。

他突然很想念Brett的声音，不管是兴奋时不自觉升高的语调还是不确定时低沉嗓音带着询问的语气，在这个有些嘈杂的研讨室中会给他带来片刻安宁。

他从腿边摸起手机，解锁后发现Brett二十分钟前回复了他：“嗯，你好好查资料吧。”

最近Brett习惯性的想要两人的对话以他的消息结尾，他也不知道多发一句可有可无的关心或者安抚能有什么区别，但是他确实因为这个突然的习惯开心了不少，因为被珍视的感觉更重了。

于是他直接发了消息过去：

“Brett，我想听你唱歌。”

可能Brett在图书馆习惯性的把手机放在手边，下一秒他就收到了Brett发来的“？”，他看着那个孤零零的问号，仿佛能想象到Brett兀的皱起眉头，盯着手机屏幕的眼睛透出大大疑惑的表情。

“就是突然想听了。”

“我唱歌跑调。”

“说的好像我第一次听你唱歌一样，你跑不跑调我还能不知道？”

“我在图书馆。”

Eddy停顿了一下，突然大声的背景音让他坚定了想法：

“可是我现在就想听。”

“好吧。”

Eddy盯着这个迅速发过来的“好吧”愣了神，他在思考一会Brett发来语音消息后自己是用听筒播放还是插耳机听。

还没等他下定决心，猛地震动让他差点没把手里的手机扔出去。

——Brett打电话过来了。

Eddy接听，缓缓把手机靠在耳边，好吧，他不用纠结了。

“Eddy？”

Brett似乎在图书馆的楼梯间，Eddy听到了不算小声的回音，和似乎是窗外拂过的风声。

“嗯。Brett。”

“你想听什么？我给你哼一段吧，我在楼梯间，应该不会吵到别人。”

“......都行，你随便哼哼呗。”他悄悄说到，成功躲过了圆桌上讨论正欢的同学们的注意，同时捂住了另一侧耳朵，希望这样能让他听的更清楚一些。

对面的人重重的叹了口气，像是拿Eddy没办法却也没有开口说什么，Eddy对自己刚刚的撒娇行径得到Brett的默许感到真心实意的喜悦，不由得露出一个笑容。

他听到Brett轻轻吸了口气，刻意压低的声音顺着信号传到耳朵边，混杂着电流的杂音，颗粒感更明显了，这一瞬间Eddy觉得所有外界的噪音都被隔绝在这一小小听筒之外，他的耳朵只感受到了Brett，就像他的心只为Brett颤动一样。

听了一会儿，Eddy才发现Brett哼的是摇篮曲，不由得失笑：

“怎么哼摇篮曲？”

“......摇篮曲不怎么容易跑调。”

Eddy已经能想象到Brett沉默的那段时间脑子里想到多少个借口了。

他没忍住自己的笑意，抽气声顺着听筒送进Brett的耳朵，Brett也哼笑了一声，随后又正色道：“好了，歌你也听了，是不是该好好查资料做准备去了？”

“昂，好。”

“那我去继续看书了。”

“嗷✧⁺⸜(●˙▾˙●)⸝⁺✧”

Eddy短短的应声已经遮不住他满溢出的喜悦与开心，这份喜悦也传达到了Brett这里。

“你加油，有什么搞不定的晚上我帮你看看。”

“好！”

“那，挂了？”

“嗯嗯。”

电话那头传来一阵嘟嘟声，Eddy觉得生活又充满了光明与未来，他新建了一个空白文档，命名为“讲稿”。

end


End file.
